PREDILECTION
by hyung and you
Summary: Sebenarnya bukan sebuah masalah besar. Hanya hal-hal kecil yang mungkin bagi orang lain tidak perlu diperdebatkan. Tapi tidak bagi Youngmin dan Donghyun. MXM fanfiction: PacaDong / YoungDong / Im Youngmin - Kim Donghyun.


**PREDILECTION**

 _ **Cast**_ **:**

 _ **MXM's Im Youngmin**_

 _ **MXM's Kim Donghyun**_

 _ **Warning**_ **[!]:** _ **OOC, typo**_ **[s],** _ **boyslove**_

 **I don't own the casts.**

* * *

 _ **Aku jatuh cinta padamu. Dan kau juga. Baiklah. Mari kita buat cerita.**_

* * *

 **1\. Nose**

.

Sepertinya belum genap satu jam keduanya berbaikan. Mungkin sekitar empat puluh lima menit yang lalu mereka saling berbagi kecupan di hidung masing-masing—cara mereka memaafkan pasangan memang seperti itu. Namun, sekarang keduanya kembali mendiamkan satu sama lain. Tubuh saling membelakangi dan terpisah kira-kira tiga meter tanpa berniat mengurangi jarak di antara mereka. Ego sepasang pemuda ini sedang berada di puncaknya. Sebenarnya bukan sebuah masalah besar. Hanya hal kecil yang mungkin bagi orang lain tidak perlu diperdebatkan. Tapi tidak bagi Youngmin dan Donghyun.

"Hyung, ayolah?"

"Kita sedang bertengkar, Donghyun."

"Hyung—"

Belum sempat ia meneruskan kalimatnya, Youngmin menghela nafas panjang. Tubuhnya yang baru saja berbalik disambut wajah Donghyun yang terlihat seperti memohon dengan tambahan kedua telapak tangan yang menyatu di depan dada. Youngmin bertekad tidak akan goyah.

"Kau bahkan sudah menghabiskan dua mangkuk ramen sepanjang petang ini."

"Tapi ini hanya sushi, hyung. Baiklah, tiga suap. Tidak lebih. Aku janji."

Garis wajah Donghyun berubah dari memelas menjadi senyum meminta pemakluman dari lelaki yang lebih tua.

"Aku bukan melarangmu, tapi terakhir kau makan banyak satu bulan yang lalu, keesokan harinya kau terbangun dan memuntahkan semua yang ada di dalam perutmu. Tolonglah. Aku tidak mau kau sakit lagi, Donghyun."

"Hyung tidak mau merawatku kalau aku sakit?"

Sial. Wajah yang biasanya dihiasi senyum lebar yang selalu difavoritkan Youngmin kini penuh dengan kesedihan.

"Bukan begitu—"

"Kalau begitu kita ke kedai sushi sekarang!"

Teriakan gembira Donghyun berhenti setelah ia menangkup kedua pipi Youngmin dan mengecup hidung pemuda pirang itu. Baiklah. Youngmin sudah kalah telak jadi ia perlu membalas kecupan Donghyun di tempat yang sama sambil melempar senyumannya yang lebar.

"Besok kau akan makan sayur yang banyak, oke? Tidak ada makanan ringan dan minuman bersoda. Besok kau harus hidup sehat dan—"

"Sudah, sudah. Kambing peru milikku yang paling tampan sedunia jika sudah berpidato akan menghabiskan banyak waktu. Ayo cepat jalan, hyung. Nanti kedai sushi-nya tutup."

Youngmin meringis. Sedikit menggelikan tapi pujian kekasihnya memang selalu membuatnya bahagia. Baiklah, malam ini sepertinya Youngmin juga akan menikmati beberapa suap sushi.

.

 **2\. Hair**

.

"Bagaimana? Bagus? Aku tetap tampan?"

Youngmin tidak bisa menjawab. Otaknya masih memproses pemandangan baru yang sedang ditunjukkan padanya. Dahinya mengerut dengan kedua alis hampir menyatu dan mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka.

"Hyung?"

Masih tidak menjawab. Kedua tangannya masih membeku pada lengan kursi yang sejak beberapa jam lalu ia duduki sembari menunggu Donghyun menyelesaikan 'urusannya'. Youngmin sebetulnya tidak tahu harus menjawab bagaimana. Bahkan satu kata pun tidak mau keluar dari mulutnya.

' _Apa-apaan ini?'_ —batinnya.

"Hyung? Hyung marah? Hyung benar-benar tidak suka?"

Donghyun sekarang berjongkok di depannya. Wajahnya terlihat sedih, dan sedikit bercampur dengan penyesalan karena sepertinya Youngmin kecewa. Atau setidaknya begitu yang terlihat di mata Donghyun. Youngmin menggelengkan kepala saat ia sadar kedua tangannya berada dalam genggaman Donghyun. Youngmin berdiri, menarik Donghyun yang akhirnya mengikutinya untuk kembali berdiri. Genggaman keduanya mengerat.

"Kalau tahu hyung benar-benar tidak suka, seharusnya aku menurut saja untuk tidak merubah warna rambutku jadi coklat aneh seperti ini."

"Bukan—"

Akhirnya satu kata keluar. Youngmin mengangkat kedua tangannya, mengurai rambut-rambut Donghyun yang berada di keningnya, menata beberapa anak-anak rambut di bagian atas, lalu mengelus pelan sampai di pucuk kepala Donghyun. Pelan, seperti sedang menyentuh sebuah benda tipis. Bibir Youngmin mengulas senyum.

"Aku suka. Sangat suka."

"Benarkah?"

Ekspresi Donghyun berubah drastis. Senyum lebar miliknya yang selalu ditujukan pada Youngmin ada di wajahnya sekarang. Donghyun terlihat puas dengan keputusannya. Padahal sebelum berangkat ke salon yang biasa mereka berdua kunjungi, Youngmin sempat tidak mau menemaninya karena ia tidak suka niatan Donghyun yang akan mengubah warna hitam favoritnya menjadi cokelat seperti sekarang. Bahkan Donghyun sempat protes dengan kebiasaan Youngmin yang hampir setiap bulan bisa mengubah warna rambut sesukanya sedangkan Donghyun tidak boleh. Tapi sekarang, keadaan berbalik.

"Donghyun?"

"Hm?"

Youngmin menangkup sisi kepala Donghyun dengan kedua tangannya dan dengan segera mendaratkan kecupan di puncak kepala kekasihnya.

"Aku ingin kita berkencan di luar tapi—bagaimana ini, Donghyun? Aku tidak rela orang lain melihatmu. Kau terlalu tampan sekarang."

Tawa Donghyun meledak.

"Tahu rasa. Aku bahkan sudah mengalaminya setiap kali hyung mengecat rambut."

"Maaf. Jadi? Sebaiknya kita berkencan atau tidak?"

Donghyun beralih ke sisi Youngmin dan melingkarkan tangannya ke lengan Youngmin.

"Restoran tertutup? Makan malam romantis?"

" _Call_!"

Donghyun mengecup ujung hidung kekasihnya sebelum mereka keluar menuju restoran langganan mereka.

.

 **3\. Lips and mole**

.

Donghyun mengerang di depan cermin yang ada di kamarnya. Jari-jari tangan kanannya memegang bibirnya yang memerah. Setelahnya, ia berbalik melempar pandangan tajam pada sosok berkepala pirang yang masih tersenyum menatapnya dari atas ranjang. Donghyun mendengus kesal. Seingatnya pemuda itu tidak pernah berlebihan melakukan sesuatu, apapun itu.

"Youngmin hyung! Hyung menciumku terlalu lama. Bagaimana ini? Jadi merah sekali. Sekarang jadi terlihat seperti habis meminum darah. Astaga."

Youngmin tertawa ringan, merasa tidak berdosa dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan pada kekasihnya yang lebih muda. Memang benar bibir Donghyun sedang memerah sekarang, tapi Youngmin puas. Semua yang ada di tubuh Donghyun adalah hal favoritnya. Setelah mencium beberapa bagian wajah, seperti kening, ujung rahang dan hidung Donghyun, Youngmin tidak bisa melewatkan kecupan yang harus ia berikan di bibir Donghyun. Tapi yang tadi itu cukup lama dan sedikit—berlebihan? Memang begitu, sepertinya.

"Apanya yang bagaimana? Jadi kau tidak perlu lagi memakai pemerah bibir. Lumayan, bukan? Hemat. Hm? Ah, akan bagus jika kita lakukan hal seperti tadi setiap hari. Bagaimana? Ide bagus, bukan? Lain kali kau bisa menyimpan uang yang kaubelikan pemerah bibir, Donghyun-ah."

"Hyung!"

Tawa Youngmin meledak melihat Donghyun yang kembali merengek kesal. Ia menepuk tempat di sampingnya, meminta Donghyun menghampirinya dan kembali duduk di sana. Meskipun terlihat marah, Donghyun menurut meskipun bibirnya masih menyatu dan sedikit maju—orang bilang Donghyun sedang mencebik. Lucu. Youngmin ingin menciumnya lagi tapi tidak jadi. Ia urungkan niatnya tadi. Bisa-bisa Donghyun mendiamkannya selama beberapa jam ke depan. Setelah Donghyun benar-benar duduk di sampingnya, Youngmin melingkarkan salah satu tangannya ke pinggang Donghyun dan menariknya mendekat.

"Maaf. Tapi aku tidak bohong jika ingin menciummu lebih lama, Donghyun. Kau menggemaskan."

Donghyun tidak membalas, namun menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak Youngmin.

"Dimaafkan. Tapi—"

"Tapi apa?"

"Aku ingin balas dendam."

Youngmin tertawa lagi. Ia benar-benar menikmati wajah Donghyun yang berubah antusias.

"Baiklah. Apa yang bisa kubantu supaya dendammu terbalas?"

Donghyun mengulas senyum yang membuat Youngmin gemas, Ia sempat ingin mencubit pipi kekasihnya tapi urung. Youngmin sedang jadi pihak yang bersalah sekarang.

"Tutup mata hyung."

"Wow, apa ini? Ada kejutan?"

"Sudah, hyung. Tutup saja. Cepat."

Youngmin mengangguk pelan sebelum ia menutup kedua kelopak matanya. Senyumnya mengembang di bibir. Ditunggunya hal apa yang akan terjadi. Youngmin menebak-nebak apa yang akan dilakukan Donghyun sebagai tindakan yang ia sebut 'balas dendam'. Bisa saja ia ditampar, tapi Youngmin tidak ingat Donghyun bisa bertindak kasar. Bahkan membunuh semut saja ia tak tega. Lalu pikirannya menjadi sedikit nakal. Youngmin membayangkan jika bisa saja Donghyun balas menciumnya, meskipun persentasenya kecil mengingat Donghyun adalah sosok pemalu yang—tunggu dulu. Youngmin merasakan sepasang bibir baru saja menyentuh ujung rahangnya. Hanya sebentar sebelum kecupan berpindah ke perpotongan lehernya. Youngmin ingat jika disitu—tempat yang sama di mana Donghyun sedang berlama-lama menempelkan bibirnya, adalah letak tahi lalatnya.

"Donghyun?"

Youngmin membuka matanya dan melihat Donghyun menyelesaikan acara 'balas dendam'-nya dengan puas karena Youngmin bisa melihat dengan jelas senyum di wajah kekasihnya.

"Ya, hyung?"

"Ayo kita lanjutkan?"

"Ha?"

"Tentu saja balas dendam yang lebih menyenangkan."

.

 **FIN.**

* * *

W/N: MXM drives me crazy. This is the way I call 'comfortable-ship', the time when you can get two boys in group without thinking and hesitating 'who will be the pair?' since we get the pair already.


End file.
